


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by niccals



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, FaceFucking, M/M, NSFW, Smut, dan and phil do the sideways monster mash, emo!dan, neck kink, popular!Phil, some nipple stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccals/pseuds/niccals
Summary: Phil Lester is a bubbly, popular boy. Dan Howell is an angsty, emo teenager. They fuck in the nurse's office. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> this whole story was inspired by a comment on the "ispy sins not tragedies" video that was like "when the emo kid and the popular kid get together" or smthn so thank u to that person

Dan Howell wasn’t the brightest of adolescents in every sense of the word. He was what many described to be an “emo” which came in the form of his mother’s tired voice explaining her eldest son to the new neighbours or when he was being teased in the halls of school. Dan didn’t mind much, he just kept to himself and allowed all the other children to have their way. _They’ll never understand,_ Dan always told himself.

Usually Dan dreaded school, but he really couldn’t be arsed to care when it was the friday before the winter holidays. And especially not since he’d just gotten a new _“Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge”_ t-shirt that he was excited to wear to school- even if nobody cared.

Dan pulled on his high top black converse, covered in sharpie doodles, a pair of black ripped jeans, his new t-shirt and a black, tattered _Blink-182_ jacket. He flattened his brown fringe in his mirror, being completely sure to iron out every single curl. He threw his rucksack over one shoulder, not bothering with breakfast and throwing his mother a single wave on his way out.

Dan arrived at school a bit late, as he’d missed the bus and decided to just walk, all while taking his time walking to the pace of each song that came on his iPod. Dan trotted into his first class of the day, ignoring his teacher’s smartass remark to him being late, and slumped into his desk. Dan didn’t bother to take the earbuds out of his ears, deciding that Take This to Your Grave was far more important than the maths lecture his weird (probably a nonce) teacher was teaching the class about.

Luckily for Dan, his day at school was one that seemed to fly past. Before he knew it, he only had about two hours left in the school day and was sitting in his favourite class, right next to the man of his dreams: Phil Lester.

Phil Lester was unbelievably popular throughout the school. He was tall, broad, handsome, sporty, dreamy, kind, funny year 13, while Dan was still a year 11, and at the same time was also incredibly clumsy and awkward. He was essentially godsent. His black, quiffed hair that was sprouting with ginger from the roots were able to perfectly blend in with his insanely pale, freckled skin. He was also 6’2 with sharp edges and impressive muscles from his years spent playing various sports. Like Dan said, he was godsent; practically ethereal.

Dan wasn’t in over his head though, he knew Phil would never like someone like him. Phil was bright and bubbly, wearing a large smile and a seductive smirk, while Dan made it a point to not to smile and could never imagine being confident enough to flirt with anyone. So, when Phil had begun actually speaking to him, to say Dan was over the moon was, ironically, and understatement.

As soon as Dan had sat down in his desk, resting his face on his hand, he could feel the energy of Phil’s gaze fixated on him. He tried to contain the blush that was creeping over his face, but ultimately was unable to control it. Dan just allowed the boy beside him to keep staring at him while he waited for the teacher to begin her arts lesson. Thankfully for him, Dan had been able to forget about Phil’s intent gaze and tune into the lesson being taught.

It wasn’t even twenty minutes into class, when everyone was working on a rough sketch of a certain animal, that Dan saw Phil drop a note onto the corner of his desk as he walked past him to empty out his pencil shavings. Dan quirked an eyebrow, eyeing Phil before looking back over at the note on his desk.

Dan suspiciously opened up the note just as Phil was coming back over to sit down. Immediately, his face flushed impossibly red and his eyes widened. He immediately crumpled the note up and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Phil seemed to be amused by this, as when Dan looked over at him, Phil had a grin plastered across his face.

“Miss,” Phil shouted out as he raised his hand. “May I use the restroom?”

“Yes, go ahead.” The teacher nodded, looking back down to the student in front of her that she was helping.

Phil smirked at Dan again, grabbing his wrist and quickly pulling him out of the classroom before the teacher could realise he was lugging another student with him.

Dan’s heart was beating heavy, with blood rushing to every part of his body, causing his skin to tint pink. His world was moving in slow motion as he was dragged into the single-person bathroom inside the vacant nurse’s office.

As soon as the two boys entered into the bathroom, Dan was being slammed up against the door, the knob digging into his back, though he didn’t notice that as he was far more focused on Phil’s lips being pressed roughly against his.

Phil’s tongue fought its way into Dan’s mouth. Phil was hungrily and sloppily kissing Dan like he was going to die if he didn’t. His hands were sliding all up and around Dan’s lithe body, exploring every piece of flesh he possibly could.

Dan pulled away suddenly, a string of saliva connecting his and Phil’s swollen, red lips. Phil began to ask if he’d done something wrong before Dan cut him off,

“What if she comes back?” Dan asks, panting. Phil relaxed, grinning.

“The nurse? She’s won’t be here this period. She’s having a _‘chat’_ with Coach Yongue.” Phil rasped out quickly, immediately connecting his and Dan’s mouths again.

In a flurry of hormones and hot, slick lips sliding against each other, both of the boys were lost in the moment. Phil’s lips quickly went from focusing on Dan’s plump lips to sliding down over his chin, pressing subtle kisses to the skin there, and eventually landing his lips on a part of Dan’s pale neck. Phil licked a slow stripe up the column of Dan’s neck, stopping to suck a hickey into the younger’s adams apple. Phil listened intently to Dan’s breathy gasps coming from above him, grinning with the newfound dominance over this boy as he continued to suck the skin into his mouth. He grinded his teeth against every part of Dan’s neck he could, even eliciting a high pitched moan from Dan when his mouth landed on a particular bit of flesh between Dan’s earlobe and jaw.

“Oh- fuck- oh my god,” Dan panted out as soon as Phil left his neck alone for the hickies to blossom. He pressed a chaste kiss on Dan’s lips, only responding with a little “mmm.”

Phil’s large hands trailed down Dan’s torso, sliding up underneath his shirt once he reached his waistline. Phil held firm eye contact with Dan all while he did this. Dan struggled not to close his eyes, but wanted to keep the, ridiculously hot, image of Phil in his mind while everything was happening.

Chills went up Dan’s warm spine as Phil’s hands slid against his stomach, trailing up until he felt the elder’s fingers brush up against his nipple. An involuntary squeak was forced out of Dan’s throat when Phil pinched his fingers down around the sensitive part of him. At the same time, his hips involuntarily bucked outwards, where they were met with Phil’s thigh firmly pressing his hips back against the wall. Dan was unable to keep the moan inside of him when the friction send waves of pleasure through his clothed cock, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

Dan was unable to stop his hips from grinding up against Phil’s thigh, rolling his crotch forward every time Phil pinched down on his nipple. He quite nearly came in his pants when Phil cupped his crotch at the same time as they reconnected lips. Dan had to break away from the kiss, biting down roughly on his bottom lip, enough to make it bleed, as he waited for the heat in his lower abdomen to wash away before he was able to continue on with Phil. He did not want to cum in his pants for his first time having sex. Especially not when it was with Philip fucking Lester.

“Alright?” Phil asked, kindly smiling at Dan once he’d successfully staved off his orgasm. Dan nodded quickly and gasped when he felt Phil’s lips reconnect on his lips while both of the older male’s hands reached into the back of his jeans to cup his soft ass. Phil squeezed the skin there, grinding his and Dan’s crotches together, biting down onto Dan’s neck in that same spot that’d gotten him so riled up just moments earlier. Dan, as according to Phil’s plan, had released a high pitched moan, which Phil quickly was able to mask by shoving his fingers into Dan’s mouth.

Dan rolled his tongue against the fingers in his mouth, gazing, half-lidded at Phil as the older male stared into his eyes with lust. Phil removed his fingers from Dan’s mouth, cupping his jaw with the wet fingers and pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Dan’s plush lips before pulling away.

Phil pulled Dan’s trousers down with expert precision, pulling off Dan’s pants as well. The two boys pulled apart, Phil allowing Dan to pull off his t-shirt and jacket and drop them onto the floor. They both stood in silence for a short moment, a fully clothed Phil admiring Dan’s lithe little body.

Phil quickly grabbed Dan by his upper arm, leading him over to a small, oak coffee table, carelessly smacking everything that was on top of it onto the floor. Phil impatiently lifted Dan up onto the table, spreading the boys legs apart and pushing him back so that he was slightly leaned up against the wall behind him. Dan bit his lip and looked at Phil, feeling insecure about being so exposed.

That feeling of insecurity was quickly forgotten though when Dan saw Phil coating his fingers in lube and smiling sweetly at Dan. Phil gently pressed his index finger into Dan, going only about half of his fingers length inside before stopping and waiting for the go ahead from Dan.

Phil watched Dan’s face twist with unreadable emotions, but eventually, after a few moments, Dan nodded and allowed Phil to continue on. Phil bit his lip, shoving his finger in up to the knuckle, and checking for any signs of discomfort in Dan’s face before beginning to move it back and forth. Phil watched Dan’s chest heave and his eyes struggle to stay open.

Phil continued on to place another finger at Dan’s rim, brushing his hand down Dan’s chest and kissing him sweetly before pressing it inside. Phil stopped once he was up to his knuckle, and watched Dan’s scrunched up face.

“Relax, darling.” Phil whispered, soothingly, pressing kiss to Dan’s forehead. Dan nodded and allowed his eyes to open up again, meeting Phil’s. Dan nodded after a moment, nonverbally letting Phil know it was okay to continue.

Phil thrusted both of his fingers expertly inside of Dan, scissoring them apart a few times before slipping in a third finger in without much issue. Phil continued to finger Dan open for awhile, kissing the boy while he did so, and occasionally reaching up to pump his cock a few times just to make sure he felt good.

Eventually, when he felt as though Dan was ready, Phil slid out his fingers, wiping them on the inside of Dan’s thigh before pulling off his own bottoms, letting his fully erect cock spring free from the restraints of his trousers. Dan’s mouth watered at the sight of Phil’s dick, taking in the absolute girth of the thing, licking his lips and meeting Phil’s eyes.

“Please,” Dan exhaled, subconsciously spreading his thighs farther apart.

Phil was quick to cater to Dan’s needs, leaning over the boy to connect their mouths in a deep kiss. Phil lined up his cock to Dan’s hole, teasing it by pressing up against it a few times before letting the head of his cock actually slide into the younger boy’s waiting hole. He stopped after the head of his cock was inside of Dan, pulling away from the kiss to check on his comfort levels. Dan seemed blissed out and didn’t tell Phil to stop so he took this as a cue to continue sliding in.

When Phil was fully sheathed inside of Dan’s pliant ass was the next time he checked on Dan. Dan was panting, eyes locked firmly on what he could see of Phil’s groin meeting his own ass.

“Good?” Phil asked, running a hand up Dan’s chest and flicking his thumb over Dan’s over-sensitive nipple. Dan gulped, taking a breath before nodding.

“Yeah- yes, please move.” Dan begged, wiggling his hips with need. Phil immediately began to thrust into Dan.

Dan’s nails scratched down Phil’s back, digging harder and harder for how fast Phil thrusted into him. Dan’s body was knocking up against the brick wall behind him, his whole body being moved back and forth by the sheer force of Phil plunging his cock into him. Dan’s strokes on his cock remained at a fairly consistent speed, unlike Phil’s sloppy, but incredibly powerful thrusts.

Dan let out an ear piercing moan as Phil seemed to hit his prostate, Phil quickly shoved his fingers back in Dan’s mouth, hoping that no one heard them. For some reason, the thought of someone hearing them or knowing what was going on was enough to make him speed up his thrusts, which were now directly aimed at Dan’s spot. Dan had to remove his hands from his own cock to grip onto Phil’s biceps while he tried to contain his moans that’d turned into broken, strained whines and desperate gasps of breath.

Dan felt the familiar rise of heat filling up his abdomen, every one of his nerves screaming with the extremity of his impending orgasm. Phil had seemed to take notice in Dan’s state, speeding up his thrusts and the intensity at which he was thrusting into him at until eventually he was pounding so hard into Dan the younger felt as though Phil were in his guts.

Dan’s orgasm washed over him in one slow wave, white static pulsing through his cells. Heat spread from his head down to the very tip of his curled toes. Phil felt Dan squeezing impossibly tight around his cock as he shot spurts of white cum up his chest. Phil had since wrapped his hand around Dan’s dick, milking it for all it was worth. Once Dan had seemed to come down from his high was the moment Phil felt his own beginning to rise.

Without a second thought, Phil pulled out of Dan, moving him off of the oak table and onto his knees. Dan didn’t need any directions, but immediately wrapped his plush lips around Phil’s dick, feeling them stretch around it. He bobbed his head back and forth, ignoring his bodies need for a break after such an intense orgasm and only focusing on allowing Phil to get his.

Phil chanted out a mantra of “fuck, fuck, fuck”’s under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and twisting his fingers in Dan’s, now curly, hair. He pulled Dan down on his cock, making the boy press his nose right up against his groin, deepthroating Phil’s cock. Dan choked around the length, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he was held down on Phil’s massive length.

Hot spurts of cum slid down Dan’s throat before he could even process the taste. Phil loosened his fingers from Dan’s curls and he fell back against a nearby wall to catch his breath.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked after a few seconds of silence. Phil opened his eyes and smiled down at Dan, nodding.

Phil reached down, picking up his bottoms from off the floor and pulling them back up his legs, then tossing Dan’s clothes over to him. They both quickly redressed themselves. Phil pulled his phone out to check the time, seeing that they only had half an hour left of school.

“Wanna dip early? I can drive us back to my place. No parents.” Phil smirked. Dan blushed, and nodded. Phil laced his fingers with Dan’s and quickly sped out of the restroom, running quick enough with Dan that none of the staff would be able to catch them.

-

Nurse Crim returned to her office a little past 15:30, with a slight limp and a red face, obviously having just been piped down _nicely_.

She stepped into the bathroom of her office, about to fix herself up in the mirror when suspicion arose. She realised that everything from her coffee table was now strewn across the floor and there was some… suspicious… dried liquids on the table.

She raised her eyebrows as she went over to investigate further. She had just finished tying her short, grey hair into a bun when she then realised that one of the perpetrators had left a bit of paper behind. She picked it up, carefully unfolding the crumpled the paper and turned red upon reading the message scrawled on it.

_“come w/ me to restroom. i kind of want to fuck ur brains out;D”_

Nurse Crim snickered, crumpling up the paper and tossing it into the bin, moving to clean up the mess that had been made in her bathroom. She wasn’t even mad.


End file.
